


hawkfrost x snowtuft ☾ oneshot

by greasers_on_edge



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom
Genre: Hawkfrost - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, bxb - Freeform, gayaf, snowtuft - Freeform, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasers_on_edge/pseuds/greasers_on_edge





	hawkfrost x snowtuft ☾ oneshot

Hawkfrost felt a tingle in his spine as he gazed down the smaller tom who was dismayed with cuts and scars, he never felt this way of an another cat especially during their training sessions but then again he never experienced love, coming from a family of fraud and hatred. He then again looked at Snowtuft and was serious about liking him, he felt that his heart was going to burst and felt his front legs quiver as how he begins to wander his eyes around Snows scars, absolutely fascinated by them. He felt a blush rising on him and quickly looked away from the other tom then his eyes wandered to the skies to see stars and that's what made him calm, seeing the stars in the sky and letting them shine upon him and his so to speak lover.  
Then, he heard a chuckle from the other who was sitting next him almost touching shoulders. "I didn't know you were so interested by my scars Hawkfrost" he purred into the other toms cut ear and began to rub his head against Hawks broad shoulder purring loudly in delight. Of course Hawkfrost was there standing like a statue and not saying a word. Snowtuft saw this "you don't have to be so stiff Hawk" he then again chuckled at how Hawkfrost reacted and wondering why he was. "I'm not" Hawkfrost said barely in a whisper, he turned his head and closely stared into Snows orbs, my Starclan how he loved those eyes of his. "Then tell me what you're thinking about" Snowtuft replied with a smirk, damn he got Hawkfrost. Hawk sighed and wrapped his tail around Snowtufts back, "I know this isn't right but I recently found out that I like you" he muttered to the tom as he closed his eyes. Snowtuft eyes widen at this but slowly came to realise that he confessed his love for him, he was grinning like a fool and tackled Hawkfrost, placing his head to Hawks chest and began licking his cheeks and whiskers. "Well I recently found out that I like you as too", Hawkfrost was purring to his response and he felt like he was in absolute bliss and he was with his new lover watching as the stars dance into the night skies.


End file.
